The Boy Who Lived With Dresden
by yankeetiger
Summary: Rated T Just in case, all chapters subject to change; harryXharry crossover manipulative dumbledore


Yankton vice,  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, the Dresden files, any of the music mentioned within, or a majority of the puns and/or wisecracks within. I did not do this for profit  
Description: a runaway wizard runs afoul of the white council and is sent to live with none other than Harry Blackstone Copperfield Dresden. Cross-over, A.U Notes: thought bubbles are within a {} barrier, the word omake will appear before an unnecessary or irrelevant chapter that has actually occurred. The content of an omake is most likely irrelevant to the story.

proloug: introductions and power

It was noon when Harry Potter lay prostrate on his tiny bed in the cupboard under the stairs of number four privet drive, and wished that he could be anywhere else. It was Dudley s 11th birthday and uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia had decide to leave him locked here while they spent the day at the zoo. This was not the first time he had been excluded from the wonderful activities the Dursleys often got up to, but he was usually left with Ms. Irrabella Fig across the street. She was a boring, aging old woman with a large quantity of cats, and that was all she ever talked about. The Dursleys seldom acknowledged Harry, and when they did it was usually to beat him for the odd things that seemed to always happen around him, and to remind him that they hated having to care for him.

Indeed the only Dursley who ever seemed to notice him on a regular basis was Dudley, and he considered Harry a punching bag and little else. Harry had lived with the Dursleys since he was one year old, and according to his aunt petunia that was only because they had to take him in when his Idiotic parents got themselves killed in a car crash . The Dursleys, who hated Harry (and his parents), planted the seed of hatred with the plow of abuse. {They hate me, and I hate them rite back} Harry thought venomously {this time they have gone too far, leaving me in a hot house in the height of summer with no way to cool off or rehydrate; they might actually kill me this time}. He decided that he was finally going to put his plan into action; today he was going to escape.  
He waited another twenty minutes before he began (he wanted to pack some clothes and his tiny pewter figuriens). It had taken months to prepare for this. He focused harder than he had ever before; forcing himself to focus on nothing but the lock that he stared at so intently. He imagined it clicking open and he believed that it had, through some power of his, done so. A feeling of tingly, blindingly electrifying, not-quite-hot-or-cold-but-both-at-the-same-time power washed over his body from the pit of his chest straight out his right arm and towards the door. The poor thing didn t stand a chance.  
It crumbled into powder and Harry had moments to recognize a headache before he slumped to the floor, unconscious. It was sunset when he woke up and began shuddering at the headache and the left-over sensations of the power he had controlled ..sort of. He decided to steal an aspirin from the cupboard in the downstairs bathroom, and left the Dursley home for ever.

Several days later on Harry s 11th birthday he found himself in London, weak and starving. He had found that, with a few moments of hard concentration, he could influence the minds of the people around him and make them do as he pleased. He stopped and began trying to force a rich looking old man to give him money for food, before he noticed that he was being watched. Harry stopped gathering his focus and looked for whoever was watching him. Under the awning of the coffee shop across the street an old looking couple was watching him with a disturbing amount of dislike written on their faces.  
They crossed the now empty street and the man began to speak: Halt warlock! I am Warden Morgan, and this is Capitan Luccio of the White Council of Wizards! We have tracked you from Surrey, where a magical disturbance alerted us to your presence. Since then we have detected the invasion of the minds of three human beings and a stray cat. You are now suspected of practicing black magic and are to be brought to our headquarters in Edinburgh Scotland until such a time a formal hearing can be arranged. Will you come quietly or shall I need my sword? the woman then snapped Warden Morgan if you threaten another child I shall demote you and place Warden Adrianna as the regional commander instead! the man, apparently Warden Morgan , grunted an apology. Harry spoke up, taking the opportunity to speak What do you mean black magic? All that I did was cheat a few people out of some money, and not even a lot of that. You have broken one of the seven laws of magic, and the punishment is normally death. However, because you are so young, and because we haven t actually seen you do black magic you will be taken in for a trial first. If you refuse we will arrest you and your fate will depend on the will of the senior council, rather than an entire congregation of wizards said Capitan Luccio.  
Harry thought for a moment and decided I will go with you two to wait for a trial, but on the way please explain to me why what I did was illegal and what is likely to happen to me. Morgan held out his hand revealing a black blindfold which he began to tie around Harry s face. Before he had obscured Harry s vision entirely he witnessed a strange occurrence: Capitan Luccio shouted porta apparire while making a slashing motion with her right hand. The air in front of her boiled and a doorway appeared, shining silver moonlight spilling forth from its otherwise inky depths. The blindfold then covered Harry s eyes entirely, and he was led through the doorway.


End file.
